vampire_diariesfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Elena Gilbert
Elena Gilbert es la ex protagonista principal de . Al principio de la serie, Elena parece ser una chica humana normal, pero luego se revela que es un Doppelgänger Petrova. En la final de la tercera temporada, se convirtió en un vampiro a pesar de nunca querer ser uno. En I'd Leave My Happy Home For You, ella toma La Cura para volverse humana otra vez. Actualmente se encuentra en un coma inducido por magia provocado por el líder de Gemini Coven, Malachai Parker, como venganza contra Bonnie por haber sido encarcelada en el mundo penitenciario de 1903. Kai unió a Bonnie con Elena para que, mientras Bonnie viva, Elena duerma; Cuando Bonnie muera, Elena despertará de su sueño. Elena ha estado luchando para vivir una vida normal desde que sus padres adoptivos, Miranda y Grayson Gilbert, murieron en un accidente de coche cuando ella tenía diecisiete años. Su vida también cambia drásticamente mientras ella y sus amigos están atrapados en el mundo sobrenatural que los rodea y se ven obligados a enfrentar poderosos enemigos sobrenaturales. Elena es descrita como una estudiante estrella. Ella es popular, deportiva, inteligente, compasiva, empática, cuidar y amigable. Ella puede ser muy vulnerable y una damisela en apuros. Elena es mejor amiga de Bonnie Bennett, Caroline Forbes, Matt Donovan, y su novio, Damon Salvatore. Ella es también amigos cercanos con su ex-novio, Stefan Salvatore. Sus acciones y creencias a lo largo de la serie han estado más influenciadas por sus relaciones románticas con los hermanos Salvatore, así como por su relación antagónica con Katerina Petrova. En la primera temporada, Elena sigue lidiando con la muerte de sus padres cuando conoce a un nuevo estudiante misterioso en Mystic Falls High School, Stefan Salvatore. Elena y Stefan se enamoran el uno del otro. Sin embargo, poco después de eso, Elena descubre que tanto Stefan como su hermano, Damon, son vampiros. También se da cuenta de la existencia de Katherine Pierce, la mujer que convirtió a los hermanos Salvatore en vampiros en 1864, ya quien Elena tiene una sorprendente semejanza física. En el proceso, Elena descubre una verdad chocante - fue adoptada, y sus verdaderos padres son John Gilbert, su "tío", e Isobel Flemming, la esposa de Alaric. En la segunda temporada, Elena aprende que es Doppelgänger de Katherine, lo que explica su apariencia idéntica. Debido a esto, un Vampiro Original, Klaus, quiere usarla en un sacrificio para romper una antigua maldición. A pesar de los mejores esfuerzos de Elena y sus amigos, el sacrificio tiene lugar. Su padre biológico, Juan, sacrifica su propia vida para mantener a Elena viva y humana. Sin embargo, Klaus mata a Jenna Sommers, tía de Elena. Después de la muerte de Jeremy en la cuarta temporada, a pedido de Damon para aliviar su dolor, ella apagó su humanidad. Los vampiros, en raras ocasiones, forman un vínculo entre el padre y la madre que los convirtió, basado en lo fuertes que eran sus sentimientos humanos antes de la transición. Después de un breve tiempo, finalmente fue capaz de recuperar su humanidad después de un plan sorprendente fue llevado a cabo por Damon y Matt. Durante los acontecimientos de la quinta temporada, el cuerpo de Elena también fue poseído por Katherine, que intentaba escaparse de su sino causado por los efectos de la curación. Tomó un tiempo para que los amigos de Elena descubrieran el engaño de Katherine y cuando murió dejó un "pequeño presente" en forma de infectar el cuerpo de Elena con una toxina mortal, pero esto fue curado más tarde. Ella y Damon regresaron juntos cerca del final de la temporada, pero fue de corta duración. Después de la espantosa muerte de Stefan, Damon, Elena y Caroline idearon un plan, involucrando a Olivia Parker haciendo un hechizo que los Viajeros habían usado para traer de vuelta a su líder, Markos. Sin embargo, el hechizo se interrumpió antes de que Damon pudiera pasar por el ancla, Bonnie, y como el otro lado comenzó a desintegrarse, Elena y sus amigos quedaron con el corazón destrozado por sus muertes inminentes. Durante la sexta temporada, Elena decide lidiar con la muerte de Damon usando drogas para alucinarlo. Sin embargo, estas drogas aumentan su sed de sangre y ella decide recurrir a un mecanismo diferente que implica borrar sus recuerdos de amor Damon. Después de que los recuerdos de su relación se borran, ella comienza a verlo como la persona egoísta y arrogante que mató a su hermano. Pronto, Damon vuelve y ella decide darle una oportunidad. Ella comienza a caer para él otra vez después de ver sus actos de intentar rescatar a Bonnie del mundo de la prisión, y ellos comienzan su relación de nuevo. Ella aprende más adelante de la curación que Bonnie trajo detrás del mundo de la prisión y lo toma, en las esperanzas de tener una familia otra vez y un futuro con Damon para mirar adelante también. Las cosas van bien hasta que Kai arruina la boda de Jo y Alaric y lanza un hechizo de sueño en Elena, enlazando su vida con la de Bonnie. Ella hace un sacrificio para dejar que Bonnie viva su vida hasta que es su turno. Ella se despide de sus amigos y seres queridos antes de despedirse pero sabe que verá Damon, Stefan y Caroline de nuevo un día. Durante la mayor parte de su vida, Elena vivió en 2104 Maple Street, en la casa de la familia Gilbert. Durante la cuarta temporada, se trasladó brevemente a la casa de huéspedes Salvatore, cuando su hermano, Jeremy, se convirtió en un miembro de The Five y desarrolló un impulso incontrolable para matar a los vampiros, haciendo imposible para ellos vivir juntos. Más tarde en la temporada, después de la muerte de Jeremy, Elena incendió la casa de Gilbert. Después de eso, ella vivió en Salvatore Boarding House durante varios meses, antes de trasladarse a la residencia del Whitmore College. Asistió a la Mystic Falls High School de la Temporada 1 a Temporada 4, donde fue una animadora, estudiante de honor y una de las chicas más populares de la escuela. Elena quería convertirse en una gran escritora y ella tiene un diario en el que escribe todo lo que sucede en su vida. Originalmente fue dirigida en esta dirección por su madre adoptiva, que le dio a Elena su primer diario cuando tenía diez años. En la quinta temporada, comenzó a asistir a Whitmore College y en la sexta temporada, se especializó en pre-med, con ganas de convertirse en médico. Elena es la última miembro viva de la Familia Petrova, y miembro de la Familia Gilbert. Vida Temprana |-|1990= Elena nació el 22 de junio de 1992 en Mystic Falls, y vivió ahí pacíficamente por 17 años, con sus padres, Miranda y Grayson Gilbert, al igual que con su hermano, Jeremy. Llevaban una vida tranquila pequeña ciudad, libres de lo supernatural. Sin embargo, en la Temporada 1 Elena descubre que es adoptada y que sus padres biológicos son John Gilbert, su "tío", e Isobel Flemming. El hermano de John Grayson y su esposa Miranda, quienes desesperadamente quería tener un hijo pero tenían algunas dificultades para concebir, adoptaron a Elena después de su nacimiento. Porque Grayson era doctor, fue capaz de manipular los registros de nacimiento, por lo que él y Miranda aparecían como los padres biológicos de Elena en su certificado de nacimiento. Si alguien sospechara de ellos, tendrían el certificado de nacimiento como prueba. thumb|Elena de niña. Más tarde, Elena también descubre que sus padres estaban enterados de la existencia de los vampiros y brujos, y que de hecho, su padre era parte de los Augustine en Whitmore College, e incluso experimentaba en vampiros en el sótano de su clínica en Mystic Falls. De hecho, en 1999, cuando Elena tenía siete años, ella casi presenció uno de los experimentos de su padre. |-|2007= thumb|left El 22 de diciembre de 2007, Elena tenía 15 años y empezaba la Mystic Falls High School, ayudó a su ciudad a prepararse para la ceremonia en el árbol. Mientras estaba haciendo chocolate caliente, Bonnie le lanzó una bola de nieve y revelándole que su padre la llevaría a un viaje, lo que significaba que Bonnie se perdería de pasar la Navidad con sus amigas. Caroline se emocionó cuando Elena dijo que iba a convencer a sus padres de dejar pasar a Bonnie la Navidad con ellas ya que nunca había pasado una separadas. |-|2008-2009= thumb|Elena se encuentra con Damon. Durante su segundo año, Elena tuvo una relación con Matt Donovan, su amigo desde niña. En una fogata, los dos discutieron, y después, ella llamó a sus padres para que la recogieran. Mientras esperaba a que la recogieran, conoció a Damon Salvatore quien originalmente la confundió con Katherine. él le dijo que ella quería un amor que la consumiera al igual que pasión, aventura, e incluso un poco de peligro cuando ella admitió que no sabía lo que ella quería. Damon entonces la obligó a olvidar su encuentro. Los padres de Elena llegaron para recogerla. thumb|left|Elena recuerda la muerte de sus padres. Después de que los padres de Elena la recogiera de la fogata, inesperadamente su auto se salió del Wickery Bridge. Stefan Salvatore, quien estaba cerca, escuchó el choque y salva a Elena inconsciente ante la insistencia de Grayson. Stefan incapaz de salvar a sus padres, lleva a Elena a la orilla donde fue encontrada, con todo el mundo creyendo que Elena de alguna manera logró salir del coche y llegó a la orilla. Después, ella termina con Matt y junto con Jeremy empieza a vivir con su tía, Jenna Sommers, quien se convirtió en su guardián legal. thumb|185px|Elena, Caroline y Bonnie durante la Navidad de 2009. Después de la muerte de sus padres, Elena se alejó de Jeremy ya todos los demás para tratar con las muertes de sus padres. Ella y Jeremy se mudaron a la casa de Elizabeth Forbes por un rato mientras Jenna no estaba a la altura de la tarea. Liz se llevó a ella y Jeremy a la escuela, así como trató de cocinar para ellos, pero no era bueno en ella, al igual que la madre adoptiva de Elena/tía Miranda. Inconsciente, durante los eventos de la Primera Temporada y el 22 de diciembre de 2009, Elena sería consciente de los vampiros en este punto y también habría sabido sobre la herencia de brujas de Bonnie. Ella y Bonnie estaban viendo el discurso de Elizabeth Forbes durante la ceremonia anual de iluminación de los árboles, hasta que Caroline reveló el regalo decepcionante que Stefan le dio. Personalidad Humana Como ser humano, ella es la chica popular sociable en la escuela y la chica de al lado. Ella es compasiva, cariñosa, empática, amable, normalmente inteligente, hermosa, agradable y fácil de tratar. Elena también es atlético y una animadora. Pasatiempo favorito de Elena está escribiendo en su diario. Elena dice que ella siempre quiso ser escritor. "Lado oscuro" de Elena de los libros como un ser humano nunca es explorado, ya que "no se siente nunca como una característica", el programa busca por su heroína. Lado oscuro real de Elena es su "profunda, profunda conexión con otras personas." Elena siempre está rodeado de drama. Siempre está ayudando a alrededor de sus eventos de la comunidad y Caroline la llama del tipo maternal. Vampiro Como un vampiro, la personalidad de Elena se amplifica. En cierto modo, Elena se considera que es lo contrario de Katherine. En términos de consumo de sangre, Elena quiere vivir en una dieta de sangre animal, como Stefan Salvatore, en un intento de evitar herir a alguien. Sin embargo, después de que ella no es capaz de retener la sangre animal, la sangre humana a partir de una bolsa de sangre o sangre de vampiro, ella comienza a alimentarse de Matt. Se descubrió que su incapacidad para consumir otras fuentes de sangre fue sin intención, debido a su vínculo con el señor Damon, y, finalmente, comienza a vivir en una dieta de bolsas de sangre de un banco de sangre humana. Ahora que Elena es un vampiro, sus sentimientos se magnifican, incluyendo sus sentimientos por Damon, y son mucho más difícil para que lo ignore y empujar a un lado. Ella también lucha por el dolor magnificado por la pérdida de tantos miembros de la familia, y la ira hacia aquellos que ponen restantes a sus amigos y familia en peligro. Como ella está aprendiendo a vivir como un vampiro, ella comienza a saber que ella tiene más en común con Damon que ella hace con Stefan, y mientras que la asusta, sino que también hace las cosas más emocionantes y abre los ojos un poco. Estos sentimientos pueden dar lugar a la ruptura con Stefan, así como el descubrimiento del vínculo padre, que empuja a todos a encontrar la cura, escondida con Silas en una tumba. Elena ha aceptado ser un vampiro. Con su humanidad de nuevo, se vuelve más decidido que ella quiere, ella vuelve a ser llorosa en situaciones de dolor y sufrimiento. Y más decidido a descubrir situaciones misteriosas que hacen uso de sus dones de compulsión. Apariencia :Artículo Principal: Elena Gilbert / Apariencia. thumb Físicamente, Elena es una mujer joven con un rostro ovalado , tez oliva claro , ojos marrones con forma de almendra , que son a veces confundido como dos ojos y el pelo largo y liso, recto de color marrón oscuro. Su altura es de 5'7 ( 1,68 cm) y tiene un físico delgado, ligeramente atlético. Elena tiene un parecido físico asombroso con su antecesor y doppelgänger, Katherine Pierce, que a menudo se hace pasar por Elena con el fin de engañar a los demás. Sin embargo, a pesar de que Elena y Katherine se ven exactamente igual en términos de apariencia física, hay algunas pequeñas diferencias entre los dos en términos de moda y estilo, y sobre todo la personalidad. Elena se parece físicamente a la Petrova original, Amara. thumb|left En términos de sentido de la moda, mientras que humano de Elena, ella es mucho más "chica de al lado", deportivo y casual, y no lleva mucho maquillaje o favorecer la ropa de moda a menos que asistir a un evento formal. Elena favorece vistiendo jeans azul oscuro con las camisetas de varios colores y zapatillas Converse. Elena lleva principalmente ropa de moda o se viste de gala para ocasiones especiales o eventos formales. Sentido de la moda de Katherine o estilo, por el contrario, es de alto mantenimiento mucho más caros y de moda. Otra clara diferencia entre Elena y la apariencia física de Katherine es que Elena siempre lleva el pelo plano y recto, que Katherine no le gusta, mientras que Katherine lleva el pelo rizado. En la quinta temporada, Elena comienza a usar más pantalones vaqueros flacos, botas de tacón bajo, tacones bajos, botas de combate, blusas sin mangas, chaquetas de cuero, faldas cortas y pantalones cortos muy cortos, vestidos variados, maquillaje y se sumerge más en su joyero. Después de regresar a un humano hacia el final de la sexta temporada, ella vuelve a su peinado recto. Poderes y Habilidades |-|Humana= Ella posee habilidades de lucha para defenderse contra vampiros mientras se entrenaba bajo Alaric y Damon. Ella sabe cómo estacar vampiros y también los rasgos de un cazador de vampiros. Actualmente Elena es la cura. Su sangre, si cada pedacito es bebido por una persona afectada por el hechizo de inmortalidad de Qetsiyah (y posteriormente la variación de Esther); (Vampiros originales, vampiros no originales, vampiros de Agustín, verdaderos inmortales e híbridos), entonces el receptor se convertirá en la cura (efectivamente humana) y Elena volverá a la vida, envejeciendo a su edad humana apropiada, ya que ésta es la de un Humana normal, Elena por definición posee una vida extra, siempre y cuando muera por pérdida de sangre dentro de su vida normal. Elena también posee las habilidades de los doppelgängers, lo que significa que su sangre puede ser usada para varios hechizos, particularmente el hechizo de despojo mágico. Elena es también un Doppelgänger que significa su sangre en una fuente ilimitada (mientras ella está viva) de poder para brujas y sifones también. |-|Vampiro= Elena poseía todos los poderes y habilidades estándar de un vampiro no original. Debilidades |-|Humana= Elena posee todas las debilidades típicas de un ser humano. |-|Vampiro= Elena tenía las típicas debilidades de un vampiro no original. Relaciones Jeremy Gilbert :Artículo Principal: Elena y Jeremy thumb|250px Jeremy es primo biológico de Elena/hermano adoptivo. Aunque Jeremy y Elena son primos hermanos biológicos, que han sido criados juntos como hermanos. Después de que sus padres mueren, ellos querían ayudar y proteger a unos de otros. Una vez que los dos de ellos se hicieron más conscientes de las entidades y actividades de Mystic Falls sobrenaturales, Elena y Jeremy trabajó para mantener a los demás y sus otros seres queridos a salvo. A pesar de que a veces se llevaron aparte, todavía parecían conservar su cercanía como hermanos. Se amaban y siempre estaban dispuestos a arriesgar sus vidas para salvar a los otros. Tenían un lazo que nadie podría romper. Después de convertirse en un vampiro, él todavía la ama sin importar lo que ella es. Continúan protegerse unos a otros ver que son lo que han dejado entre sí. La pérdida de su hermano menor le aplasta y le hace dejar sus emociones fuera. Pero gracias a Bonnie, fue traído a la vida. Stefan Salvatore :Artículo Principal: Elena y Stefan. thumb|250px Stefan Salvatore es un amigo cercano y el ex novio de Elena, así como el hermano menor de Damon. Stefan es un inmortal de 168 años que se describe como apuesto, atlético, misterioso, empollando, amable, compasivo y reflexivo. Después de regresar a Mystic Falls después de años de irse, Stefan "se reunió" con Elena el 23 de mayo de 2009, luego de escuchar a Elena y el accidente de su padre mientras estaba en Wickery Bridge. El coche de Gilbert se había sumergido profundamente en el agua bajo el puente, donde Elena y sus padres se enfrentaban a la muerte por ahogamiento. Fue entonces cuando Stefan salvó milagrosamente la vida de Elena, aunque por desgracia, los padres de Elena, Grayson y Miranda, no sobrevivieron a la tragedia. Después del accidente, Elena pasó meses preguntándose cómo salió del accidente y creyó que su supervivencia era un "milagro". Durante los cuatro meses siguientes, Stefan permaneció en Mystic Falls, mientras estudiaba los antecedentes de Elena desde lejos. Stefan investigó los antecedentes de Elena para averiguar si Elena era o no realmente Katherine Pierce debido a la extraña semejanza física de Elena con ella. Stefan finalmente descubre a través de la información que ha investigado y ganado, que Elena no es Katherine y Stefan se siente aliviado por esto. Él lentamente comienza a caer por ella desde lejos y se queda en Mystic Falls porque tiene que conocerla. Elena se reúne feroz e inesperadamente con Stefan por primera vez al comienzo del nuevo año escolar fuera del baño de los hombres. Elena es indudablemente dibujado a Stefan y los dos tienen una conexión inmediata, profunda e indescriptible. Stefan y Elena comienzan a unirse y lentamente comienzan a desarrollar una relación romántica. Ambos se dan cuenta de que comparten muchas cualidades, aficiones, rasgos, valores y creencias en común. Mientras Elena y Stefan empiezan a enamorarse más profundamente, Elena descubre inesperadamente el profundo y oscuro secreto de Stefan: Stefan es un vampiro centenario con un misterioso pasado. Aunque Elena al principio se asusta de Stefan y lo que es, Elena finalmente acepta el vampiro de Stefan. A diferencia de Damon, Stefan es conocido por respetar a Elena y honrar sus opciones y deseos, incluso si él no está de acuerdo con ellos. Stefan y Elena ya no tienen un fuerte amor y conexión. Ha habido muchos obstáculos diferentes en el curso de la serie que han tratado de interponerse entre ellos. Algunos de estos obstáculos incluyen el hermano de Stefan, Damon, los problemas de adicción a la sangre de Stefan, los eventos inesperados en Mystic Falls, Klaus, Rebekah, los originales, Katherine Pierce, John Gilbert, la fase de Stefan's Ripper y más recientemente el nuevo vampirismo encontrado de Elena. Cuando ella revela que está enamorada de Damon. Después de su transición, Elena admitió que ya no estaba enamorada de Stefan porque sentía que la trataba como un proyecto y la miraba como un juguete roto y que no podía estar con alguien así. Más tarde, son capaces de establecer una buena amistad y han afirmado que siempre se amarán. Stefan y Elena luchan durante los meses después de perder a Damon. Sin embargo, después de que Damon es resucitado, estos dos continúan ayudándose mutuamente hasta que Elena se ve obligada a entrar en coma, debido a la venganza de Kai Parker contra Bonnie. Ellos compartieron un sincero adiós antes de que los hermanos Salvatore colocaran su cuerpo en un ataúd para descansar hasta que Bonnie muriera y Elena despertara. Damon Salvatore :Artículo Principal: Elena y Damon. thumb|250px Damon Salvatore es el mejor amigo de Elena, su novio, su alma gemela y el impulsivo hermano mayor de Stefan. Elena se reunió con Damon en el Salvatore Boarding House cuando fue a buscar a Stefan. Después de un tiempo, empezó a ver a Damon como egocéntrica, violenta, sociópata y cruel, especialmente cuando se enteró de que continuamente abusaba y utilizaba a su amiga íntima, Caroline Forbes, en contra de su voluntad. Originalmente, Damon no le gustaba Elena y era bastante apático sobre si Elena vivía o moría. Damon se sintió atraído por Elena, sobre todo debido al hecho de que Elena tiene un extraño parecido al objeto de su obsesión durante más de un siglo, Katherine. Aunque Damon y Elena a menudo se pelean y no se llevan bien, Elena comenzó a calentarle lentamente mientras lo conocía, haciéndose amigo de él en el proceso. Pero ella todavía mantuvo su distancia debido al constante comportamiento inmoral e impulsivo de Damon. La amistad de Damon y Elena se profundiza con el tiempo y los dos se acercan, Damon se cae por Elena y Elena desarrolla sentimientos por Damon. A diferencia de Stefan, Damon es visto como extremadamente egoísta cuando se trata de Elena, dispuesto a poner la vida de Elena antes que nadie, incluidos los seres queridos de Elena. Pero a lo largo de la serie, ha crecido y cambiado, protegiendo no sólo a Elena, sino también a su familia y amigos. Elena y Damon se acercaron más que nunca, y la tensión sexual entre ellos aumentó a medida que las emociones de Elena se intensificaban. Durante la cuarta temporada, Stefan termina su relación con Elena debido a que ya no lucha contra los sentimientos que tiene por Damon. Elena admitió a Damon que él era la razón de su rompimiento con Stefan y con Jeremy que intentaba matarla, Elena fue forzada a moverse en la pensión con Damon. Stefan se mudó cuando se mudó debido a la situación incómoda y la relación entre ella y Damon. Damon y Elena hicieron el amor por primera vez y se convirtieron en una verdadera pareja la noche en que se mudó con él. Durante su romance, Damon nunca ha dado ninguna indicación de que Elena lo "perdería", bajo ninguna circunstancia. Todo lo contrario, prometió no dejarla nunca más. La pasión que comparten es difícil de definir. Damon tuvo una vez más la oportunidad de probar su valor y mostrar a Elena su humanidad. Ella saca el lado bueno de él - que no tiene que matar por diversión y beber sangre de personas inocentes. Esta humanidad hace que sea más difícil para Elena ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos por Damon. A ella le importa mucho. A lo largo, mantiene una relación rocosa con él, pero logran superar cualquier cosa. Una vez más confesó su amor por él después de que el vínculo de padre se rompió en el final de la temporada. Al comienzo de la quinta temporada, después de haber tenido el verano perfecto juntos, estaban decididos a hacer que su relación de larga distancia funcionara mientras ella asistía a la universidad. Su felicidad fue de corta duración, sin embargo, como Elena y la relación de Damon fue repetidamente asaltado por un número aparentemente interminable de dificultades. Tuvieron que llegar a un acuerdo con el encarcelamiento de Stefan durante el verano y la revelación de la muerte de Bonnie, mientras que tenían que lidiar con la lucha de Silas y Qetsiyah por el dominio. Las cosas se complicaron aún más por la Sociedad Agustina y las maquillaciones vengativas de Katherine Pierce, así como la amenaza planteada por los Viajeros y su líder, Markos. Estos eventos, entre otros, tuvieron impactos emocionales devastadores en Damon y Elena y los llevaron a cuestionar la sabiduría de su relación. A pesar de todo esto y de tener numerosos argumentos, separaciones, rupturas y reconciliaciones, nunca negaron su amor el uno por el otro. En última instancia, su amor y el apoyo notable de Stefan les permitió volver juntos una vez más antes de fin de la temporada. Después de perder a su alma gemela, Elena ha estado luchando con el vacío vacío en su vida que Damon debe llenar. Recurrir al hipnotismo inducido por drogas ya la pérdida selectiva de memoria ha demostrado ser un mecanismo de supervivencia peligroso y desgarrador para Elena. Ella más tarde obliga a todos los buenos recuerdos de Damon a través de Alaric. Para su sorpresa, Damon se vuelve a la vida y ella no sentía nada hacia él, no creyendo que estaba enamorada de él. Sin embargo, los esfuerzos de Damon para traer de vuelta a Bonnie la impresionan y reavivan su amor por el otro. Alaric Satlzman :Artículo Principal: Elena y Alaric. thumb|250px Alaric es el padrastro y el guardián de Elena. Se acercaron cuando Alaric empezó a salir con su tía Jenna. Alaric también fue su tutor de historia. Alaric enseñó a Elena cómo protegerse de los vampiros y cómo pelear. Alaric se convirtió en el guardián legal de Elena cuando su tía Jenna fue asesinada por Klaus. Como Elena no tenía mucha familia, Alaric estaba allí para ella y Jeremy. Alaric junto con Damon, protegieron a Elena de los peligros que los rodeaban. Elena se vio devastada cuando Esther convirtió a Alaric en un original que le hizo no completar la transición. Pero Esther tomó el control de Bonnie y le hizo alimentarle su sangre para que la transición se completara. Alaric tomó a Elena como rehén para que pudiera llevar a Klaus allí para matarlo. Elena se dio cuenta de que sus vidas están conectadas significando que si muere, muere. En el momento en que Elena había muerto, Alaric murió en los brazos de Damon y Elena volvió como un vampiro. Durante la cuarta temporada, ella lo había llorado y se hicieron reparaciones. Ella se reunió con él cuando volvió a la vida en el final de la quinta temporada, debido a los sacrificios de Damon y Bonnie. Bonnie Bennett :Artículo Principal: Elena y Bonnie. thumb|250px Bonnie Bennett ha sido mejor amiga de Elena desde su infancia. Bonnie es también una amiga cercana de Caroline Forbes. Bonnie ha mencionado que ella y Elena están tan cerca que son como hermanas, y ella moriría por Elena en un instante sin dudarlo. A lo largo de la serie, Bonnie es protectora de Elena, incluso arriesgando su vida para garantizar la seguridad y protección de Elena. Elena solía bromear sobre los poderes "sobrenaturales" o psíquicos de Bonnie hasta que Bonnie finalmente descubrió que ella es descendiente de una larga línea de poderosas brujas, heredando los dones. Aunque Bonnie siempre ha apoyado a Elena, después de que Elena comenzó una relación con Stefan Salvatore, un vampiro, Bonnie y Elena comienzan a separarse. Su amistad se tensó cuando su Grams murió después de ser debilitado por un preforming un hechizo poderoso para ayudar a los hermanos Salvatore liberar a Katherine Pierce. Desde el episodio "Isobel" y adelante, su amistad ha permanecido relativamente consistente y los dos siguen siendo los mejores amigos. Desde que Jeremy murió y Elena apagó su humanidad, Elena arruinó su amistad con Bonnie casi tratando de matarla. Cuando Elena recuperó su humanidad, ella y Bonnie ahora vuelven a ser mejores amigos y tienen una fuerte amistad. También son compañeros de cuarto con Caroline en la universidad. Sin embargo, el otro lado comenzó a colapsar que a su destrucción y tomar Bonnie también. Bonnie murió con Damon que todavía estaba atrapado en el otro lado y Elena fue muy devastada. Caroline Forbes :Artículo Principal: Elena y Caroline. thumb|250px Aunque Elena y Caroline habían sido amigas desde la infancia, las constantes inseguridades de Caroline como seres humanos, que la hacían celosa de Elena a veces, habían creado y mantenido una rivalidad amistosa entre los dos. Cuando Caroline se convirtió en un vampiro, sus inseguridades se fueron, y su relación mejoró mucho como resultado. Sin embargo, cuando Elena se convirtió en vampira, rompió con Stefan y empezó a salir con Damon. Y porque Caroline nunca podía aceptar esto, ya que nunca le había gustado Damon y siempre vio a Stefan como el mejor hermano, su amistad se degradó considerablemente. Más tarde, se degradó después de que Elena volvió a su humanidad, hasta el punto de que son enemigos: Elena trató de estacar a Caroline, y hará todo lo posible para arruinar la danza de baile que cuidadosamente planeó. También casi mató a la madre de Caroline , Liz. Ese problema parece fijarse en el último episodio. Ahora están de vuelta a ser mejores amigos y ha mejorado tremendamente. Eran compañeros de cuarto en la universidad. Tyler Lockwood :Artículo Principal: Elena y Tyler. thumb|250px Elena y Tyler probablemente se conocieron en algún momento de su infancia. Ambos son miembros de las familias fundadoras de Mystic Falls, Tyler perteneciente a la familia Lockwood y Elena perteneciente a la familia Gilbert. Ambos fueron a Mystic Falls High School juntos. Son amigos de mucho tiempo y eran compañeros de clase. Otras Relaciones *Elena y Jenna (Tía Materna Adoptiva/Buenas Amigas) *Elena, Jeremy y Jenna (Antiguo Lazo Familiar/Jenna murió) *Elena y John (Padre biológico e Hija) *Elena y Isobel (Madre biológica e Hija/Conocidas) *John, Isobel y Elena (Padres e Hija/Conocidos) *Elena y Katherine (Antecesor Maternal/Enemigos) *Stefan, Elena, y Damon (Antiguo Triangulo Amoroso) *Damon, Elena y Alaric (Mejores Amigos) *Elena y Matt (Ex-Novios/Mejores Amigos) *Elena, Caroline y Bonnie (Mejores Amigas) *Elena y Lexi (Amigas/Antiguas Alias) *Elena y Anna (Antiguas Enemigas/Conocidas) *Elena y Rose (Amigas/Aliadas/Antiguas Enemigas) *Elena y Elijah (Amigos/Antiguos Enemigos/Antiguos Aliados) *Elena y Klaus (Enemigos) *Elena y Rebekah (Enemigos/Ex-AMigas) *Elena y Kol (Enemigos) *Esther y Elena (Antiguas Aliadas/Enemigos) *Elena y Meredith (Amigas) *Elena y April (Ex-Amigas) *Elena y Silas (Enemigos) *Elena y Aaron (Antiguos Amigos) *Elena y Luke (Amigos/Antiguos Aliados) *Elena y Jo (Amigos/Antiguos Aliados) *Elena y Kai (Enemigo/Antiguos Aliados) *Elena y Liv (Antiguas Aliadas/Conocidos) *Elena y Liam (Amigos) Apariciones A Darker Truth * Part 2 (Material de Archivo, no acreditada) Temporada 1 *''Pilot'' *''The Night of the Comet'' *''Friday Night Bites'' *''Family Ties'' *''You're Undead to Me'' *''Lost Girls'' *''Haunted'' *''162 Candles'' *''History Repeating'' *''The Turning Point'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Unpleasantville'' *''Children of the Damned'' *''Fool Me Once'' *''A Few Good Men'' *''There Goes the Neighborhood'' *''Let the Right One In'' *''Under Control'' *''Miss Mystic Falls'' *''Blood Brothers'' *''Isobel'' *''Founder's Day'' temporada 2 *''The Return'' *''Brave New World'' *''Bad Moon Rising'' *''Memory Lane'' *''Kill or Be Killed'' *''Plan B'' *''Masquerade'' *''Rose'' *''Katerina'' *''The Sacrifice'' *''By the Light of the Moon'' *''The Descent'' *''Daddy Issues'' *''Crying Wolf'' *''The Dinner Party'' *''The House Guest'' *''Know Thy Enemy'' *''The Last Dance'' *''Klaus'' *''The Last Day'' *''The Sun Also Rises'' *''As I Lay Dying'' Temporada 3 *''The Birthday'' *''The Hybrid'' *''The End of the Affair'' *''Disturbing Behavior'' *''The Reckoning'' *''Smells Like Teen Spirit'' *''Ghost World'' *''Ordinary People'' *''Homecoming'' *''The New Deal'' *''Our Town'' *''The Ties That Bind'' *''Bringing Out The Dead'' *''Dangerous Liaisons'' *''All My Children'' *''1912'' *''Break On Through'' *''The Murder of One'' *''Heart of Darkness'' *''Do Not Go Gentle'' *''Before Sunset'' *''The Departed'' Temporada 4 *''Growing Pains'' *''Memorial'' *''The Rager'' *''The Five'' *''The Killer'' *''We All Go a Little Mad Sometimes'' *''My Brother’s Keeper'' *''We’ll Always Have Bourbon Street'' *''O Come, All Ye Faithful'' *''After School Special'' *''Catch Me If You Can'' *''A View to a Kill'' *''Into the Wild'' *''Down the Rabbit Hole'' *''Stand By Me'' *''Bring It On'' *''Because the Night'' *''American Gothic'' *''Pictures of You'' *''The Originals'' *''She's Come Undone'' *''The Walking Dead'' *''Graduation'' Temporada 5 *''I Know What You Did Last Summer'' *''True Lies'' *''Original Sin'' *''For Whom the Bell Tolls'' *''Monster's Ball'' *''Handle with Care'' *''Death and the Maiden'' *''Dead Man on Campus'' *''The Cell'' *''Fifty Shades of Grayson'' *''500 Years of Solitude'' *''The Devil Inside'' *''Total Eclipse of the Heart'' *''No Exit'' *''Gone Girl'' *''While You Were Sleeping'' *''Rescue Me'' *''Resident Evil'' *''Man on Fire'' *''What Lies Beneath'' *''Promised Land'' *''Home'' Temporada 6 *''I'll Remember'' *''Yellow Ledbetter'' *''Welcome to Paradise'' *''Black Hole Sun'' *''The World Has Turned and Left Me Here'' *''The More You Ignore Me, The Closer I Get'' *''Do You Remember the First Time?'' *''Fade Into You'' *''I Alone'' *''Christmas Through Your Eyes'' *''Woke Up With a Monster'' *''Prayer For the Dying'' *''The Day I Tried To Live'' *''Stay'' *''Let Her Go'' *''The Downward Spiral'' *''A Bird in a Gilded Cage'' *''I Never Could Love Like That'' *''Because'' *''I'd Leave My Happy Home For You'' *''I'll Wed You in the Golden Summertime'' *''I'm Thinking Of You All The While'' Temporada 7 *''Day One of Twenty-Two Thousand, Give or Take'' (Mencionada) *''Never Let Me Go'' (Mencionada) *''Age of Innocence'' (Mencionada) *''I Carry Your Heart With Me'' (Mencionada) *''Live Through This'' (Mencionada) *''Best Served Cold'' (Mencionada) *''Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me'' (Mencionada) *''Hell Is Other People'' (Mencionada) *''Things We Lost in the Fire'' (Cameo/Alucinación) *''Postcards from the Edge'' (Mencionada) *''This Woman's Work'' (Mencionada) *''Moonlight on the Bayou'' (Mencionada) *''I Would for You'' (Mencionada) *''Days of Future Past'' (Mencionada) *''I Went to the Woods'' (Mencionada) *''Somebody That I Used to Know'' (Mencionada) *''Requiem for a Dream'' (Mencionada) *''Gods and Monsters'' (Material de Archivo/Voz) Temporada 8 *''Hello, Brother'' (Material de Archivo) *''Today Will Be Different'' (Material de Archivo) *''You Decided That I Was Worth Saving'' (Material de Archivo) *''An Eternity of Misery'' (Mencionada) *''The Next Time I Hurt Somebody, It Could Be You'' (Material de Archivo) *''The Simple Intimacy of the Near Touch'' (Material de Archivo) *''Nostalgia's a Bitch'' (Mencionada) *''What Are You?'' (Mencionada) *''I Was Feeling Epic'' }} Novelas :Artículo Principal: Elena Gilbert (novela). thumb El personaje de Elena en las novelas es muy diferente de su personaje en la serie de televisión, tanto en apariencia como en personalidad. Mientras que en la serie de televisión Elena tiene el pelo oscuro, los ojos marrones y una tez oliva, en las novelas ella tiene un aspecto "angelical", con el pelo de oro, los ojos azules y la piel clara. En las novelas, Elena y Katherine no son doppelgängers, pero son simplemente muy similares en apariencia, aunque hay ligeras diferencias físicas entre ellos. Elena es más alta y tiene el pelo de color más claro y las cejas y las pestañas más oscuras. Elena nació el 5 de julio de 1974 en Fells Church, Virginia, a Thomas Gilbert y Elizabeth Gilbert (de soltera Morrow), quienes fueron trágicamente asesinados en un accidente de coche años atrás. Elena tiene 17 años al principio del primer libro, y es la chica más bella y popular de la Escuela Secundaria Robert E. Lee (principalmente llamada Queen). thumb|left Elena se ve hermosa; Por lo tanto, es muy orgullosa y vana. Personalidad sabio, Elena se describe como leal, protector, el cuidar, de voluntad fuerte, determinado, popular, sociable, y activo. Sin embargo, también es egoísta, egoísta, estropeada, infantil y testaruda. La vida de Elena cambia para siempre cuando ella encuentra inesperadamente a un muchacho extranjero hermoso, misterioso, Stefan Salvatore. Elena está profundamente apasionada por su alma gemela, Stefan, a la que está conectada y ligada por un "cordón de plata", pero también tiene profundos sentimientos de deseo por Damon (el peligroso y malvado hermano mayor de Stefan). Elena muere varias veces en la serie, pasando de un ser humano normal a un vampiro (después de que ella consume suficiente sangre de vampiro de ambos hermanos Salvatore), a un fantasma / espíritu de la otra vida, a un ser humano sobrenatural con poderes y habilidades especiales. Más recientemente, Elena ha descubierto que es un Guardián en la Tierra, una especie muy rara. Se dice que los guardianes crean un equilibrio entre el bien y el mal en la Tierra y están destinados a combatir toda la oscuridad y las malas vibraciones en la Tierra, restaurando lo bueno de la Tierra tanto como sea posible. Nombre *Elena es un nombre femenino de origen griego 'Ελενη (Elene) o' ελενη (Elene) que significa "antorcha". El significado de Elena es "la luz brillante", "la brillante" o "luz". Es una variación del nombre Helen. Esto probablemente significa que Elena y Katherine están basadas en Helen of Troy y Clytemnestra, hermanas gemelas, siendo Helen el mortal más hermoso del mundo y Clytemnestra, una versión menos hermosa. *Gilbert, que es el apellido de Elena, es un apellido de origen germánico. El apellido de lengua inglesa se deriva de Giselbert, un nombre personal medieval compuesto por los siguientes elementos germánicos gisil ("prenda", "rehén", "juventud noble") y berht ("brillante", "famoso"). Trivia Elena se obsesiona con Damon y Stefan por eso la frase "It's okey love them both" Galería Navegación Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Principales Categoría:Residentes de Mystic Falls Categoría:Mujeres Categoría:Familia Gilbert Categoría:Familia Petrova Categoría:Vampiros Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Doppelgängers Categoría:Antagonistas Categoría:Personajes de The Vampire Diaries Categoría:Personajes de TVD Temporada 1 Categoría:Personajes de TVD Temporada 2 Categoría:Personajes de TVD Temporada 3 Categoría:Personajes de TVD Temporada 4 Categoría:Personajes de TVD Temporada 5 Categoría:Personajes de TVD Temporada 6 Categoría:Personajes de TVD Temporada 7 Categoría:Personajes de TVD Temporada 8 Categoría:Personajes Recurrentes